1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for transmitting touch panel data, and particularly, relates to a method for transmitting touch panel data capable of improving transmission efficiency of coordinate data of a multi-touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Operation application of a touch panel is developed towards a trend of multi-touch, which represents that a number of touch points supported by a control unit is increased, even increased by dozens to support operations of multiple users on a same touch panel. However, regarding a serial data transmission method used by the current touch panel, when a large amount of touch coordinate data is transmitted to an operating system of the touch panel device, the amount of the touch coordinate data is increased by multiple times, a communication time is correspondingly increased, so that operation performance of the touch panel device is decreased.
Moreover, since touch coordinate data transmission methods of the touch panels used by various manufactures apply different packet formats, developing time and labour cost for integrating the touch panel to an electronic device are increased. Therefore, it is an important issue to use a standardized packet format and a standardized communication protocol for transmitting touch coordinate data, so as to improve transmission efficiency of the coordinate data of the multi-touch panel.